


her shoulders... it's free real estate

by ashensprites



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, get well soon wendy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashensprites/pseuds/ashensprites
Summary: have a good rest and speedy recovery, seungwan.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kim Yerim | Yeri/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 296





	her shoulders... it's free real estate

Wendy has two of them. Shoulders, she means. Also eyes, and hands, and legs - but shoulders too. Two, in her humble opinion, are exactly the right number of shoulders to have. Perfectly balanced, like all things in the world. 

Except sometimes she thinks that while Wendy only needs two shoulders, Son Seungwan needs four. It would probably lead to an awkward posture, as well as a series of questions as to how exactly she managed to get two more shoulders transplanted onto her small frame, but it can't be helped. A shoulder exactly for each member would be just perfect.

Because Yerim likes to lean on her shoulder when she's tired, when they're sitting down and taking a break after hours of practice or exercise. Her eyes flutter shut, breaths slowing down as the youngest member of their team tries to catch some midday sleep, exhausted from physical exertion and insomnia. 

Yerim always brings out the motherly side of Seungwan, though by now she has blossomed into a beautiful woman. Still her laugh is delightfully childish, grin stretching wide across her face when she opens her mouth to tease Seungwan.

It's not a secret any more, but Seungwan once feared accidentally insulting Yerim. That was a long time ago, she muses, when she had first joined the company. Yerim, even younger and definitely smaller back then (how did she grow tall so quickly, Seungwan wonders, and wishes she could one day achieve that sort of magical growth spurt) had sported what she likes to call her resting bitch face. Seungwan had been so scared back then, and wanted to make sure that she hadn't done anything wrong. When Yerim had assured her that it was just "her thing", the amused, almost disbelieving grin that crossed the young girl's face had lit up the washroom they were in. 

Seungwan had sworn back then to do whatever it takes to make Kim Yerim laugh, even at her own expense. Because who wouldn't want the world to be such a brilliant and bright place? 

When she's not leaning on Seungwan, Sooyoung takes her place. Tall and exquisite, she often appears cool and mature - until you see that gummy smile that graces her lips when she laughs, and that childish side of hers bursts out. Sooyoung's stage name suits her perfectly, as she does nothing but bring happiness to everyone around her. 

Seungwan is no exception, having completely fallen for the younger girl's charms since the very beginning. Of course, it doesn't help that Sooyoung's a natural flirt. One word and everyone would fall to their knees and gladly prostrate themselves before her. 

In return, Sooyoung pledges her life to Seungwan. It’s obvious in the strings of hearts she copy/pastes into the chat whenever Seungwan’s doing a livestream, in the thinly-veiled threats that are actually messages of concern and love. It’s obvious in the way she leans on Seungwan when she’s tired or sad or happy or feeling any of the feelings that strike her heart at inopportune moments and overwhelm her; and when that happens all she needs to do is hold Seungwan in her arms tightly. 

Because Seungwan promises to forever be Park Sooyoung’s pillar of support, through the light and the dark. And Seungwan will never let her go until the end of time.

Nor will Seulgi. Her gentle and pure soul shines through and lights up Seungwan’s life. Soulmates, they call each other, sharing a birth-year, sharing a room. Literal sunshine, Seungwan thinks, with a smile that often graces her lips, a laugh that melts her heart, and a body tough from training.

Seungwan learns perseverance from Seulgi. Perseverance, and kindness, and absolute positivity. If there’s someone that can make her laugh, it has to be Seulgi. And the little comments she leaves on every one of Seungwan’s posts, full of praise and admiration because that’s just who Seulgi is, someone who wears her heart on her sleeve and seeks out the best in people - Seungwan treasures them all.

Seungwan allows herself to lean on Seulgi as much as Seulgi loves to lean on her, resting her head on Seungwan’s shoulders. They find comfort in each other, when either of them want a bit of relief from the harsh world, when they need to vent their feelings, when unexplainable tears start to fall. 

Seungwan will be there for Seulgi, always and forever. And she knows, just knows, Kang Seulgi will always be there for her too. 

And then there's Joohyun. 

Joohyun with the cold hands and warm heart, with the calm exterior that belies her inner dork when she’s around people she’s comfortable with, with the gentle touches and loving eyes that find themselves gravitating towards Seungwan. Joohyun, the woman who can see through Seungwan’s facade any day, can tell when she’s hurting even when she has a bright smile on, the woman who says in her most sincere voice: “I’ll protect you.”

Seungwan is too easily flustered around Joohyun. She laughs it off like it’s nothing, but nothing escapes Joohyun. Joohyun’s hands find themselves on the most random body parts (like her butt), fingers finding themselves in the gaps between Seungwan’s own. Leaning on Seungwan’s shoulder when they hug, head propped up when they rest. She knows exactly how much Seungwan is affected, her smirk growing when their eyes meet.

She’s also the one Seungwan opens her eyes to every morning since the incident, head resting on the bed, hand loosely holding Seungwan’s own, lips grazing the bandages wrapped around Seungwan’s wrist and the gauze plastered on her cheek. Seulgi and Sooyoung and Yerim filter in, rotates with her when she has to attend some ceremony or other. Together they watch Joohyun through the livestream, sending her messages, keeping her company as she has no choice but to represent the group alone, even though all of them know she doesn’t want to be there.

But no matter how late the shows end, Bae Joohyun always finds her way back. Sometimes she’s in her awards dress. Sometimes she’s in a hoodie and sweatpants. Seungwan stays awake until then, and holds her hand out for her to take, wishing she could take the exhaustion and heartbreak in her leader’s eyes away.

But even if she can’t, not right now, she believes Yerim and Sooyoung and Seulgi can. Like the doctors had said, they’ll recover, one step at a time. And they’ll return, stronger than ever.

“It’s alright,” Seungwan whispers to them that night, moonlight filtering in through the hospital window as the girls fall asleep on couches and chairs. Her thumb gently brushes Joohyun’s knuckles as the older woman rests her head on Seungwan’s shoulder, breathing slow and quiet.

“We’ll be okay.”


End file.
